Night Whispers
250px |size=300 |author= Kate CaryRevealed on dedictation page |cover artist= Wayne McLoughlinRevealed on the inside right flap |jacket designer=Hilary Zarycky |publish date= 23 November 2010 |isbn= ISBN 9780062001207 |editions= -- |summary=The deadly battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan is finally over. Now the three cats who are prophesied to hold the power of the stars in their paws—Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw—are more determined than ever to stop the flow of evil into ThunderClan. But they will soon discover that this evil comes from places even StarClan can’t reach. |preceded=''Fading Echoes'' |followed=''Sign of the Moon (Unreleased)'' }} Night Whispers is the third volume in the Omen of the Stars series. On Kate Cary's blog, she has revealed that there will be a point of view from another Clan besides ThunderClan. It was thought by fans that it will be a ShadowClan cat.Kate Cary's Blog The cat was later revealed to be Flametail, who is also the cat on the cover. Revealed on Vicky's facebook Detailed Plot Summary :In the prologue, two ShadowClan she-cats, Sagewhisker and Fernshade, confront Yellowfang because they believe that she could have stopped the deadly battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. After a brief conversation between the three, Bluestar interrupts, and, after witnessing Yellowfang blaming herself over Brokenstar's behavior, Lionheart, Mudfur, and Oakheart appear, with Mudclaw soon after. The eight discuss how to deal with the threat of the dark forest. After realizing that they will have to fight, Fernshade leaves to fetch Russetfur, but not before Yellowfang wishes her a safe journey, and asks her to tell Russetfur that she is sorry. :After the battle, Jayfeather is busy treating the injured. He speaks to Lionblaze about him killing Russetfur, though the conversation quickly turns towards the dark forest. The brothers agree that they should not ignore any signs now, then go back to their duties. After a full day, Jayfeather rests, only to find himself in Ivypaw's dream, discovering that she and Tigerheart are recieving training from the cats in the Dark Forest. :Meanwhile, Lionblaze notices something on top of the hollow and goes with Cinderheart to investigate. The duo talk about Lionblaze's actions during the battle until they are interrupted by the discovery of a white owl. They talk about how Cinderheart says she worries about him. Lionblaze asks why, and Cinderheart says they are good friends. Lionblaze wishes they were more than friends. They run until they find the place where Hollyleaf had vanished beneath the earth. Lionblaze is haunted by his memories of Heathertail and Hollyleaf. The two then decide to do an early border patrol, though they soon run into Flametail, who is angry with Lionblaze for killing Russetfur, and calls him a murderer, then Flametail runs off. :The next morning, Dovepaw overhears Lionblaze and Jayfeather start to talk about Ivypaw. She tries to slip away and find them, but she is followed by Ivypaw. The two then go out with Cinderheart and Berrynose, since Lionblaze is nowhere to be found. She uses her power to listen in on Lionblaze and Jayfeather, then confronts Ivypaw about her visits to the Dark Forest. Ivypaw denies that this is wrong. The two fight and Ivypaw runs off, leaving Dovepaw by herself. :The point of view goes back to Jayfeather in this chapter. After finding out about Ivypaw, Lionblaze seems anxious. Jayfeather walks back to camp, while noticing that leaf-bare is coming soon. When he's back in camp, he and Millie are arguing about Briarlight. As Millie is leaving, Dovepaw walks in and informs Jayfeather that she knows about Ivypaw training in the Dark Forest. Dovepaw wants to try and stop her from going, but Jayfeather tells her to leave Ivypaw alone for now. :Flametail and Toadfoot talk about how ShadowClan is going to take back the land that was stolen from them during the battle. After he observes battle training, Flametail is called by Blackstar to speak with him in his den alongside his mentor, Littlecloud, who seems to be sick. After asking them whether StarClan sent them a sign or not, Blackstar asks Littlecloud to go to Moonpool to share tongues with StarClan. However, since Littlecloud is ill, Flametail takes the position and decides to go to Moonpool. Leaving Littlecloud with the queen Ivytail to help him, he leaves for the Moonpool. :Ivypaw's point of view comes in. Her paw is still sore, and is seen limping back into the hollow. She is still angered by Dovepaw. As Ivypaw slips through the entrance, the whole Clan is ruffled, and worried. When Ivypaw asks why, Blossomfall responds that ShadowClan hasn't marked the new border yet. As Jayfeather stares at her from highledge, it is made known that Ivypaw is aware that Jayfeather knows about her training in the Dark Forest. She goes back to Blossomfall saying she thought it would have been a omen from Starclan. Blossomfall answers her, saying it means that ShadowClan hasn't recognized the new border. When Dovepaw asks Ivypaw if she'd help her and Leafpool fix the warrior's den, and Ivypaw agrees to do it later. Then Cinderheart asks where she has been, because Dovepaw has been back for a long time. Ivypaw lies, and says she's been practicing her stalking. The chapter goes with Cinderheart telling Ivypaw is as good as her sister at things, and they both share fresh-kill. Ivypaw then inquires why the Clan is not talking about the recent battle, and Blossomfall answers her, saying that ThunderClan won, so they don't need to talk about it. Ivypaw mumbles they should learn how to be better at fighting. :As Ivypaw enters Dark Forest she bumps into Mapleshade. Hawkfrost tells her to leave Ivypaw alone, and Ivypaw notices that Mapleshade is disappearing slowly. Ivypaw asks nervously if all cats disappear, to which Hawkfrost tells her that eventually they will. Ivypaw blurts out that Jayfeather and Dovepaw know that she's here. Hawkfrost says she's not doing anything wrong. Hawkfrost introduces Ivypaw to Snowtuft, Shredtail, Sparrowfeather, and Thistleclaw. As the cats train, Sparrowfeather cheats, and Thistleclaw catches her. He then tells the cats to restart, adding "this time, don't cheat." :The point of view comes back to Flametail. As he goes to the water to drink, flames appear from the edge of Moonpool. There, he sees all of ShadowClan's ancestors. Sagewhisker appears and tells Flametail that a great war is coming. Sagewhisker tells Flametail to name all of the cats there. Flametail recites the cats names and notices that only ShadowClan ancestors are there. Raggedstar tells him that ShadowClan must stand alone. Sagewhisker then says that StarClan has been put into the Clans they were born to. Raggedstar continues, saying that allies should not be trusted, and to only trust your Clan and ancestors. As the cats start to fade, Flametail notices Russetfur, saying she looks younger and strong. When he comes back to ShadowClan, he tells Littlecloud, and Blackstar what he saw. Littlecloud does not agree and Blackstar does.Flametail is furious, thinking that Littlecloud is too connected to ThunderClan. :Ivypaw, realizing that Tigerstar lied to her, flees and admits to the Three that she visited The Dark Forest.However, she becomes a double agent, passing information to Jayfeather. :Meanwhile, ShadowClan cats are venturing onto the ice - Flametail included. Flametail and a few other cats decide to play a game, trying to get a stone into a dent in the shoreline guarded by another cat.Partway through, however, the ice breaks under Flametail, who begins to drown. Jayfeather who was nearby leaps into save him,but the ice closes up.Jayfeather is determined to save Flametail until Rock appears and tells Jayfeather to let go and save himself. Flametail drowns as a result. :Shortly afterward, Ivypaw visits the dark Forest as a spy, and Brokenstar takes her on a test to prove her loyalty. She finds out the test: To kill Flametail - who is mortified that he is no longer in StarClan, and that he does not know where he is. Ivypaw is baffled, as she doesn't think that a dead cat could die. But Brokenstar says a cats soul does die, either slowly as he or she is forgotten, or by any blows that would kill a living cat. Ivypaw's thinking process is stopped abruptly when Tigetheart comes in, ferociously defending his brother. Tigerstar lets Flametail go, satting that he is not a threat, and that he beleives Ivypaw, even if hesitant now, will do his bidding when the time comes. See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations Category:Omen of the Stars Series Category:Books Category:Night Whispers